theyayapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
We look left and right (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"we look left and right". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hello, friends! It's Gugu's dad's birthday! I wonder what kind of present Gugu will give to his dad. [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"24th", then "We look", and lastly, "left and right".]'' Gugu: 24th story! Yaya: We look left and right! [Cut to inside 'Gugu's kitchen. '''Gugu puts a flag with Mr. Gugu's face on a cake.]'' Gugu: Tada! The cake for daddy is done! Mrs. Gugu: Great! Let's have a surprise party for daddy with his cake tonight! Gugu: Surprise party? Mrs. Gugu: Yes, surprise party. So let's keep the cake and party a secret. What do you think, Gugu, can you keep a secret? Gugu: I got it! It's a secret! of them laugh. Mr. Gugu: offscreen Honey, Gugu! ['''Mr. Gugu' is shown onscreen.]'' Mr. Gugu: Where are you? ['''Gugu' jumps on Mr. Gugu's face.]'' Gugu: Daddy! ['''Mr. Gugu' puts Gugu down.]'' Mr. Gugu: Gugu, sweetheart, daddy has to work. ['''Mrs. Gugu' starts panicking.]'' Mrs. Gugu: Oh no, oh no! Gugu: I love you, daddy! Mr. Gugu: flustered Sweetheart, daddy loves Gugu too! Ok! [This gives enough time for '''Mrs. Gugu' to put the cake in a box. She sighs in relief. She winks at Gugu to show him everything's fine, and Gugu winks back.]'' to black, and then cut to the [[Kindergarten|school], where '''Gugus laughing excitedly. '''Yayas reading an animal book.] Gugu: Yay! A party, a party, surprise party! Yaya: Gugu, why are you so excited? Gugu: Well, it's a secret, I can't wait to go home... Yaya: annoyed Well, you won't tell me, huh? ['''Gugu' keeps jumping and laughing excitedly.]'' Teacher: Everybody, it's time to go home! Everyone, get home safely! I will see you guys tomorrow. Goodbye! Gugu & Yaya: Goodbye teacher! See you tomorrow! to the [[City|city streets]. '''Yaya' and [[Bebe|'Bebe']] are walking together. Gugu runs by them.]'' Gugu: Party, party, surprise party! I hop, you hop, I hop! Lalalalalalala! ['''Gugu' is about to cross the street when Yaya interjects.]'' Yaya: Huh?! Gugu, you aren't supposed to cross when it's red! Gugu: Oh? Yaya: See, it's red now! It's dangerous! You can go if it turns green. [Cut to the traffic light, then back to '''Gugu'.]'' Gugu: Is it red light right now? back Oh, you're right! in place Party! Party! Surprise party! Green light, come on! Green light, come on! I've got to go home right now! Hurry up! Hurry up! Green light! Green light! Green light! [The light turns green. '''Gugu' tries to run through the crosswalk.]'' Gugu: Hey Yaya, it's green now, let's go! ['''Gugu' can't move. He's being held by Mr. Gugu.]'' Gugu: How come I can't run? ['''Gugu' looks to his left and smiles.]'' Gugu: It's daddy! Mr. Gugu: Gugu, it's dangerous to run while crossing the street. ['''Mr. Gugu' puts down Gugu.]'' Mr. Gugu: You should always look to your left and right for cars. It's very dangerous if you just cross the street without looking left and right, OK, son? You should also raise your hand up like this and walk slowly across the street. OK?' [Cut to the song, ''"[[Left and Right|'Left and Right]]"]'' '''Gugu': Daddy, from now on, I'll look left and right when crossing the street. I will, promise, I will, Daddy! Mr. Gugu: That's good, son. By the way, why were you in such a hurry, Gugu? Gugu: It's because of your birthday pa- what he's done Oh... oh no... Mr. Gugu: My birthday party? [Everyone at the scene laughs. Cut back to '''Gugus house, where '''Gugus family is enjoying '''Mr. Gugus birthday.] Gugu: Daddy, happy birthday to you! It would've been much better if it was a surprise party. Mr. Gugu: I am still so happy that I am with my family, Gugu. family laughs. Sunny Bang Bang: Gugu learned how to cross the street today! Gugu will only cross during a green light and will look left and right first. ends Category:Transcripts